15 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Budzik - Wycieczka 09:25 Kacper - Nic się nie dzieje, odc 2 (Nothing Ever Happens); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 10:00 To Timmy! - Timmy na kółkach, odc. 13 (Timmy On Wheels); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i spór o imię, odc. 61 (Horrid Henry and the Name Game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:30 Łowcy smoków - Piorunujące pchnięcie, odc. 16 (The Kiwajel Thrust); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 11:00 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 8 (Worst Week, ep. 9); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:25 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Klan - odc. 2000 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan - odc. 2001 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 26 (Kyle XY, ep. 26, Great Expectations); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:40 Przebojowa noc 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1668; telenowela TVP 15:45 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci odpowiadają odc. 1 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wielka wędrówka ludzkości - cz. 3 Azja (Human Journey. Asia.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 16:45 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci odpowiadają odc. 2 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 3 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 3) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i kukułka, odc. 27 (Noddy And The Kuku); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Boisko bezdomnych 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 22:30 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci odpowiadają odc. 2 22:40 Zaginiona - odc. 1/7 - Odjazd - txt.str.777 47'; serial TVP 23:40 Na własne oczy - Rozbitkowie. Ocaleni z katastrofy lotniczej w Andach cz. 1 (Stranded The Andes Plane Crash Survivors cz. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 1/14 45'; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Tylko strach 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:25 Moja Kuba - moja Polska 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 04:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 247 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B01 Trick or Treatment)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 40; serial TVP 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 197 - Niepokojące objawy 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Familiada - odc. 1832; teleturniej 11:55 Szczęśliwa 13; magazyn 12:10 Masz prawo znać prawo; magazyn 12:30 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2010 (2) 13:35 Doktor Martin - odc. 24/31 (Doc Martin s. 4, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 608 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13 (odcinek pilotażowy); serial TVP 15:50 Pytanie na lato 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Europa da się lubić 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/65; teleturniej 17:50 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci odpowiadają odc. 3 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 5/18 - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 67 (282) Dobra sąsiadka; serial komediowy TVP 20:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 609 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Kino na maksa - Dziewczyna z Jersey (Jersey Girl) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:35 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 1/22 (Criminal Minds) 39'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 1/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 801); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007) 00:25 Pitbull odc. 1/5 44'; serial policyjny TVP 01:20 Pitbull - odc. 2; serial policyjny TVP 02:05 Kolumbowie - odc. 5/5 - Śmierć po raz drugi; serial TVP 03:05 Śmiercionośny rój (Black Swarm) 89'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 04:40 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 05:00 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17.00 Sportowa środa: I-ligowy magazyn piłkarski 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Po drugiej stronie ulicy - reportaż 18.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? TVP Katowice zaprasza 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Akademia domu i wnętrza - TVP Lublin zaprasza 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Szerokie tory - Plac Czerwony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:36 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:51 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:22 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:13 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:39 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Łagodna na drodze - Odc. 28; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:11 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Tom i Jerry (15) - serial animowany 08.00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (2) - serial animowany 08.30 Gumisie (4) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (239) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (76) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (322) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (16, 17) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (195) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 14 (95) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (14) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (258) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (133) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (12, 268) - serial komediowy 20.30 Straż wiejska - komedia, USA 2001 22.30 Kocurek - komedia, USA 2001 00.30 Dopóki œmieræ nas nie rozłączy 2 (35, 36) - serial komediowy 01.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (68) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (115) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (63, 64) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 5 (16) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (116) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Szakal - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania/Japonia 1997 00.05 Komando „Foki” - film wojenny, USA 1990 02.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 03.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 38, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 203, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 11, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 179, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 6, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 87 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 180, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 7, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 12, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 12, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 12, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Pan i władca: Na krańcu świata - dramat przygodowy, USA 2003 22:45 Szczury - thriller, USA 2002 00:40 Operacja Delta Force 2: Na ratunek - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 VIP - program kulturalny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 2/33 - Prezent ślubny (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Gruby - odc 4/7 Klucz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Klan rodziny Bursche; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (28) gość: Tamara Arciuch; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 381; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 3/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 193* Zagrywka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 73; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "K jak kabaret" (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 3/9* - Pożoga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 3/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Truskawiec - galicyjska kolchida; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Temida - odc. 1 - Powrót po śmierć; serial kryminalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /6/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Gry wojenne - cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur-koncert Hanny Banaszak; STEREO 00:20 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 36; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 3/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Blondynka - odc. 12/13* - Szczęście na raty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 381; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sukces - odc. 23/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Sukces - odc. 24/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kazik Na Żywo cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Muzyczny poranek 12.05 Zakazana namiętność (26) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Carramba 16.15 Informator miejski 16.35 Zakazana namiętność (27) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Turyści 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tonące miasto 21.15 Na tropie zbrodni 21.50 Shabash India 22.20 Carramba 22.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.00 Film erotyczny 02.05 Muzyczny Relaks 02.50 Kuchnia po śląsku 03.15 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.50 A nom się to podobo 05.30 Szlagrowe życie 05.55 Sekrety natury 06.20 Short Świat w pigułce Das Erste 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 heute 10:03 Brisant 10:30 Die Dienstagsfrauen 12:00 heute 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:25 Marienhof 18:50 Das Duell im Ersten 19:20 Das Duell im Ersten 19:45 Wissen vor 8 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Bloch: Inschallah 21:45 Hart aber fair 23:00 Tagesthemen 23:28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:30 Geheimsache Ghettofilm - Das Warschauer Ghetto und die Propaganda der Nazis ZDF 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Lena 11:15 Reif für die Insel: Familiencoaching 12:00 heute 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute 15:05 Topfgeldjäger 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:15 Herzflimmern - Die Klinik am See 17:00 heute 17:15 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO Wismar 18:55 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Küstenwache 20:15 Aktenzeichen XY... ungelöst 21:45 heute-journal 22:12 Wetter 22:15 auslandsjournal 22:45 Hilfe, ich bin nackt! 23:15 Markus Lanz 00:20 heute nacht 00:35 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2011 roku